<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Break in the Storm by C_Fantastico</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586997">A Break in the Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Fantastico/pseuds/C_Fantastico'>C_Fantastico</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69, Alligator Girl, F/M, Romance, greentext, intense weather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Fantastico/pseuds/C_Fantastico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You awaken on a cold and stormy night, when you invite an unexpected visitor into your home, and into your heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Break in the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>&gt;Greentext is a format native to 4chan, a taiwanese basket weaving forum with certain tendencies that thankfully keep it out of the mainstream.<br/>&gt;Lines prefaced with a greater-than symbol without quotations are the thoughts of our protagonist. The events that unfold are presented purely in second-person, purely from his perspective, and purely as a stream of consciousness.<br/>&gt;Lines not prefaced with a greater-than symbol with quotations are spoken dialogue, from humans.<br/>&gt;Lines prefaced with a greater-than symbol with quotations are spoken dialogue from non-humans.<br/>&gt;If multiple characters are given dialogue in a scene, the type of quotation used shows which character is speaking. I have tried to make this as intuitive as possible, because nothing ruins the flow of a scene for me like the phrase "They Said."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt;You awoke slowly, wrapped up in your old comforter.<br/>&gt;You must have passed out in front of the fire last night.<br/>&gt;The power has been out in your neighborhood for a couple of days on account of a tropical storm, and the rain hasn't let up since it started.<br/>&gt;Thankfully you keep a supply of firewood indoors for just such an occasion. And the realtor said you'd never use the fireplace.<br/>&gt;The rain is still coming down hard outside, falling in its steady rhythm as you look to check your wall clock.<br/>&gt;3 AM? Ah well, you suppose you can go back to sleep.<br/>&gt;Above the sound of the rain comes a few clear taps.<br/>*tap tap tap*<br/>&gt;It might be colder than usual, but you weren't expecting hail-<br/>*tap tap tap*<br/>&gt;You lift your head up and out of your blanket cocoon, looking over towards the sliding glass door keeping the rain in the backyard.<br/>*tap tap tap*<br/>&gt;There's a fairly large figure standing out in the rain, asking for shelter as politely as they can.<br/>*tap tap tap*<br/>&gt;You raise yourself from the couch, walking over towards the door.<br/>&gt;You grab a dish towel as you pass by the kitchen and let in your visitor.<br/>&gt;Say what you will, nobody deserves to be trapped out in that weather.<br/>"Here, try and dry off a bit, I'll go grab a couple of bath towels."<br/>&gt;"...Thank you."<br/>&gt;Their voice is deep, and has a rich feminine quality to it.<br/>&gt;Your eyes still need time to adjust to the light, so you walk to the bathroom to grab a couple of towels.<br/>&gt;She's rather large, so you hope three of your fluffiest towels will be enough for her.<br/>&gt;As you step into the main room once again, your guest has moved over to the couch, but is still standing just beside it.<br/>&gt;You lay a towel over the seat next to yours, and present the other two to her.<br/>&gt;"...You're being awful kind to me stranger."<br/>&gt;She takes the towels, and sits on the couch, though another shape seems to lay lengthwise from her rear.<br/>&gt;You processed what she had said as you ruffle some newspapers to start a new fire.<br/>"It sounds like you need a little kindness right about now."<br/>&gt;She pauses, and you think she's smiling, but it's still hard to tell.<br/>&gt;"Well I appreciate it stranger."<br/>&gt;You light the fire, toying with the logs to get them to catch from the kindling.<br/>"That should do it."<br/>&gt;You look over to see your guest in the light, and your expression turns to shock.<br/>&gt;What you see is an anthro gator woman, naked as the day she was born.<br/>&gt;She sits comfortably on couch. Despite her relaxed stance, you can tell that she would stand just over 6 and a half feet tall.<br/>&gt;She sports a pair of E cup breasts, and... well the best way to describe her form is "Thickset, with just the right amount of curve."<br/>&gt;She sits, still wiping her body dry, with what appears to be a contented smile adorning her snout.<br/>&gt;Her tan underscales glow in the firelight, as she notices your new expression.<br/>&gt;"Something wrong, shug?"<br/>&gt;You take a deep breath.<br/>"Sorry, just, wasn't expecting someone like you."<br/>&gt;"I can go if you-"<br/>"No, no, please stay."<br/>&gt;You grab her scaled hand. It's smooth surface is still just a bit damp from the rain.<br/>"It's a nightmare out there."<br/>&gt;"...If you insist. You got a name, stranger?"<br/>"Barry."<br/>&gt;"Call me Eileen."<br/>&gt;You pull your comforter over Eileen, and shift to be just a bit closer to her.<br/>&gt;She puts her left arm around you, pulling you to her side.<br/>&gt;The fire roars and crackles, warming the room. Her scales are cool to touch, warming slowly from the flames.<br/>&gt;She holds you close to her, and you wrap your right arm around her, just barely getting around.<br/>&gt;You both watch the flickering of the flames, as you drift off to sleep, resting your head against her side.<br/>~~~<br/>&gt;There's a dim light as you slowly rouse yourself from sleep once more.<br/>&gt;Your bed seems a little different...<br/>&gt;At some point in the night, Eileen must have picked you up, and is cradling you in her arms, still sound asleep.<br/>&gt;The fire was naught but glowing coals, but her embrace keeps you warm on this cold day.<br/>&gt;Rain still falls in a torrent, but in the warm arms of your visitor, nothing else matters.<br/>*SNNNORG*<br/>&gt;<br/>&gt;The benefits of being a heavy sleeper.<br/>&gt;You try to carefully extract yourself from this position.<br/>*Haaaaah*<br/>&gt;She taps her jaws together, and looks down to you.<br/>&gt;She pulls you up to meet her eyes. A dark green surrounds her pupils, shining ever so slightly in the dull morning light.<br/>&gt;"Morning sugar."<br/>"Good morning."<br/>&gt;She hugs you close, pressing your body into her generous breasts.<br/>&gt;"It has been quite some time since I've slept somewhere soft."<br/>&gt;Her touch is cool, but her embrace feels so warm.<br/>&gt;It's only now you realize the pressure of your morning wood, peeking through your pajama pants.<br/>&gt;"...And inviting."<br/>&gt;She forces you into a kiss, as your surprise melts as you kiss her back, as best you can.<br/>&gt;Tongues intertwine, as you explore her powerful mouth.<br/>&gt;You break to breathe, and she gives a coy smile.<br/>&gt;She flips you over, opening her thighs while she dangles your face in front of her slit.<br/>&gt;You begin to rub her inner thighs, massaging her flesh in wide circles as you move toward your target.<br/>&gt;A low murmur takes form in Eileen's diaphragm, as she deftly tosses your pajamas onto the floor in front of her.<br/>&gt;You take the initiative and dive in, pushing your tongue into her vagina.<br/>&gt;Her taste is plain, but you lap it up in your lustful state.<br/>&gt;In turn, she lets her tongue hang loose, and gives your dick a mighty lick.<br/>&gt;Your erect member stands fully at attention, pointing directly into her snout.<br/>&gt;She gives little licks to your glans, before fully enveloping your shaft with her lips.<br/>&gt;You break from her folds to shout<br/>"Teeth!"<br/>&gt;"Trush me shug, thish ain' my firsh hoe'own."<br/>&gt;She pushes her maw slowly along your length, teasing your tip with her tongue as she bottoms out.<br/>&gt;You shudder aloud and go back to your task, if only to keep yourself from waking the neighbors.<br/>&gt;Wrapped in her arms, you lick and press and suck at her vagina, feeling her muscles slowly begin to contract.<br/>&gt;The pulsate in no certain time, shaking between her breath and her own motions made onto you.<br/>&gt;She picks up her own pace, sucking and pressing on your member, letting the cool air provide its own unique sensations.<br/>&gt;Your dick is leaking precum, a steady faucet from which she drinks deep.<br/>&gt;She pulls and pushes along the base of your penis, coaxing each sweet little droplet out.<br/>&gt;You press your lips against slit, feeling her smooth flesh as you sip her juices.<br/>&gt;The pleasure is sublime, and your muscles tense up as you reach the edge of your climax.<br/>&gt;She locks her lips around your member, awaiting her salty treat.<br/>&gt;You hold out as long as you can, as you frantically push your tongue as far as it will go.<br/>&gt;She clenches her walls, and begins to leak her own fluids.<br/>&gt;Knowing you have succeeded, you let yourself fall to your own bliss.<br/>&gt;Torrents of your cum begin to flood her mouth, as she hungrily gulps down your essence.<br/>&gt;Her own orgasm triggers, releasing onto your face and couch, soaking the bottom of your old blanket in her pleasure.<br/>&gt;You both breathe deeply, drained from your morning delight.<br/>&gt;You tap her elbow. She flips you right side up, and you give her a quick kiss.<br/>"Are you gonna let me up?"<br/>&gt;"What for, shug?"<br/>"Breakfast."<br/>&gt;"Well I suppose there's no choice in the matter."<br/>&gt;She gives you a quick squeeze, and sets you standing on the floor. You get to work restarting the fire.<br/>~~~<br/>&gt;One of the core advantages of a gas stovetop is that it needs no electrical power to run.<br/>&gt;Through a little culinary magic, you've put together two perfect plates.<br/>&gt;2 eggs, over medium, 2 pieces of bacon, crispy, and a big ol' slab of rye toast. And double that for Eileen.<br/>&gt;You set them down on the dining table.<br/>"Eggs' on"<br/>&gt;She stands up, on tiptoe, stretching her entire body out.<br/>&gt;The color of the flames dance on her scales, bright yellows and oranges alighting dark greys.<br/>&gt;You pull her chair out, and she sits, politely waiting for you before diving in.<br/>&gt;"You're a man after my own heart, you know that?" she says between mouthfuls of runny egg.<br/>"What can I say, you've charmed me."<br/>&gt;"...Don't just go saying things like that, you're makin' my heart go all fuzzy."<br/>"It's only fair, you've been doing that to me all morning."<br/>&gt;"You're just sweet as can be, sugar bear."<br/>&gt;You both finish your breakfasts, and as you put the dishes in the sink, you pull out your secret weapon.<br/>&gt;On the backburner is the mother of all hot chocolates. Pure baker's chocolate melted into whole milk, with raw sugar to sweeten.<br/>&gt;You pour two big mugs, and drop a spoonful of whipped cream right in the center of both.<br/>&gt;You bring your mugs back to the couch.<br/>&gt;"Ooh."<br/>&gt;She motions you to her side, and you cuddle up to her, basking in the warmth of the hearth.<br/>"...I'm glad you woke me up last night."<br/>&gt;She takes a sip from her mug.<br/>"It's been lonely here these past couple of weeks, and this storm really isn't helping."<br/>"Don't let me get all sappy, but... I'd like it if you'd stick around."<br/>&gt;"Sweetheart."<br/>&gt;She sets her mug on the coffee table, and pulls you into a hug.<br/>&gt;"I'd be delighted."<br/>&gt;You wrap your arms around her, holding herself close to you.<br/>&gt;The fire crackles as you feel each other's warmth, and the rain falls quietly.<br/>&gt;"Not for nothing, but do you have anything fun to do?"<br/>"I've got checkers."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>